<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apocalipsis by Betthy_Malfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299750">Apocalipsis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betthy_Malfoy/pseuds/Betthy_Malfoy'>Betthy_Malfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, End of the World, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betthy_Malfoy/pseuds/Betthy_Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de cómo Elisa Smith conoce a Cinco Hargreeves, se enamoran y viajan al 2019 a salvar el mundo del Apocalipsis. En el transcurso se darán cuenta que la situación no es tan sencilla como parece.<br/>Cinco Hargreeves x OC  // The Umbrella Academy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apocalipsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Queridxs lectores: </p><p>Tan solo disfruten, y díganle no al plagio.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p>ＢＩＥＮＶＥＮＩＤX</p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p>&lt; A P O C A L I P S I S&gt;</p><p>La historia de cómo Elisa Smith conoce a Cinco Hargreeves, se enamoran y viajan al 2019 a salvar el mundo del Apocalipsis...</p><p>En el transcurso se darán cuenta que la situación no es tan sencilla como parece.</p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p>D  I  S   C  L A  I  M  E  R</p><p>▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂</p><p>-Es un fanfiction de Cinco Hargreeves.</p><p>-El único personaje que me pertenece es Elisa Smith. </p><p>-Cinco en la serie tiene 58, sin embargo, decidí cambiar su edad a 44. Mientras que Elisa, tendrá 34 años.</p><p>-En el 2019, al llegar al futuro desde Dallas, ambos tendrán la edad física de 17.</p><p>-El cómic y la idea de la serie le pertenece a Gerard Way y Steve Blackman (showrunner), respectivamente.</p><p>-Queda prohibido la copia de este fanfic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>